


Cry of the Honey Bee

by PetiteChien (BallerinaCorgi)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Battle, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallerinaCorgi/pseuds/PetiteChien





	Cry of the Honey Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knew about Chloe’s callous and selfish behavior towards others. For better or worse, even she knew that. Now, you can imagine the surprise her friends felt when Chloe, herself, said she wanted to change, to make amends and redeem herself. It wasn't going to be easy, that much she knew. But she didn't expect it to be this hard either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first official fanfic so please be kind! I hope you all like it! Be sure to check out the notes below for more details on the fic!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Doggo out!

Everybody knew about Chloe’s callous and selfish behavior towards others. For better or worse, even _she_ knew that. Now, you can imagine the surprise her friends felt when Chloe, herself, said she _wanted_ to change, to make amends and redeem herself.  It wasn't going to be easy, that much she knew. But she didn't expect it to be this hard either.

 

Yet there she was; running down the stairs, heartbeat pounding like a jackhammer against the walls of her chest. There was a familiar sting at the corner of her eyes. She was so focused on escaping the building that she never noticed how her highly expensive bag was left behind, the one that hid one of her most reliable friends, something she would notice later on, and one that she would've gone back for if she wasn't in this particular predicament.

 

She made her way down the stairwell, and passed the corridor leading to the entrance. Once outside, Chloe didn’t know where she was going, blindly traversing crowded streets full of angry drivers that snapped at her careless stride. People glared at her for recklessly bumping into them. She would've been lost to the world outside her head if it wasn’t for a sudden loud crash behind her, and the people screaming in the distance that brought her back to the present.

 

A sudden pull by the waist and she was soaring through the sky, strong arms holding her steady as they landed on the rooftops above. Her mind had been too preoccupied with thoughts of her previous encounter to notice that she'd closed her eyes until that moment.

 

“Phew!” he breathed, straightening out. “Nothing _stings_ more than a hard landing, eh?” he chuckled and Chloe knew she recognized that voice, especially the god awful, badly timed pun.

 

“Chat!” Ladybug landed next to them. “Is she okay?”  

 

‘Of course, an akuma’ Chloe couldn’t imagine a worse timing for Hawkmoth and his minions to appear. She was under enough stress as it was, fighting an akuma only caused her even more headache.

 

Chat’s ears perked, noticing how Chloe’s grip on him became tighter as he traded looks between Ladybug to the fragile looking girl he now held in his arms.

 

“Uh…” Chat stared at Chloe who kept her head over his chest and her eyes closed. He looked up at Ladybug, who’s eyebrows had furrowed, and he shrugged, shaking his head. “I don't think so.”

 

Ladybug walked up to Chat’s side, close enough so she could whisper into his ear. “You should take her home, I’ll hold the akuma off until you come back, I’m sure the others will be here soon.” She kissed his cheek and skipped a few steps back with a wink.

 

Chat nodded and smirked, stretching his staff and jumping off to another roof. “Okay, but you better not have too much fun without me, Bugaboo!”

Ladybug turned her back to him with a smile. “Not making any promises, kitty!” She took out her yo-yo and began spinning it.

 

The akuma landed with a heavy thud not too far from her on the roof. “I am the Officiator!” he roared.

 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow studying his peculiar appearance. His attire, somewhat priest-like. In his hands, a thick looking rope adorned with a figure-eight knot on its center. A gilded crown resembling a golden aura above his head. On its sides, two golden chains hanged, accompanied by a single purple bead on each end. An ebony amice over his head and round the neck. Over his shoulders a coal colored chasuble fell, which seemed to cover a black alb that reached his ankles. His face hidden by what seemed to be a mask of the same coal colored fabric.

 

As soon as she realized who he was, she choked. “Father Blanchard?!”

 

The akuma gritted it's teeth. “There is no Father Blanchard here! Only I, Officiator! Now hand me your Miraculous, little bug!” he swung the large knot her way.

 

Ladybug jumped back, easily avoiding the Officiator’s assault. She twisted her wrist to spin her yo-yo again. Never taking her eyes off of the akuma.

 

Next to her landed Rena Rouge and Carapace. “Ladybug!”

 

She turned to them and noticed both their hands were tied with what looked like a constrictor knot, something she assumed to be the Akuma’s doing. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

 

“Girl, before you can say _anything,_ it was unavoidable.” Rena shook her head as she defended both Carapace and herself.

 

Ladybug glared at them. “You were hit by the akuma.”

 

Carapace sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry Bug. He caught us completely by surprise just a few seconds before we could even transform, y’know?”

 

Ladybug parted her mouth to say something, but was cut short when the akuma attacked. Slamming the giant knot between them, Rena Rouge and Carapace jumped back landing on the next roof. Ladybug ran and jumped on a nearby chimney, where she stood lost in thought. Her eyes stopped at the Eiffel tower’s direction while scanning the area.

 

“We have to get him away from this area, maybe that will be enough for now.” She turned to her partners who now faced her. “Does having that knot around your wrists cause any side effects I should know about?” she asked jumping in front of them as she spun her yo-yo to block another assault.

 

Carapace raised their tied hands, studying it. He looked at Rena who simply shook her head. “It’s hard to tell, LB, it hasn't done anything to us so far, aside from tying us up.”

 

Ladybug nodded and told them to head to the Eiffel Tower. The three of them jumped off and ran across rooftops as the Akuma followed.

 

Meanwhile, Chat Noir had finally made it to his destination - Chloe’s apartment. Landing on her terrace and easily getting inside with the help of his staff, Chat carefully lay his friend on the first couch he deemed comfortable.

 

“Chloe?” he called, crouching besides her and trying to make her face him. “Chloe, come on.” She kept her eyes glued to the windows. He sighed in defeat and pushed himself up. Looking down at her he said “Chlo, I have to go now, you better sit this one out. Once we take care of the akuma, you and I need to talk, alright?”

 

She didn’t move or answer. This was weird, even for Chloe and Chat knew that too well but he had to go back, his lady and the others were waiting for him after all. Besides, he could always ask Nath if he knew anything about this. Placing a hand on her head before turning around, Chat whispered, “Wait for me here, Chlo”. Then taking his staff, he rushed across the kitchen, making it out through the terrace door and diving off in a swift motion.

 

Chloe turned her head towards her terrace just in time to watch him leave. She wanted to ask him to stay, she needed her friend. Maybe now more than ever. But she knew he needed to go and she understood the city needed him, needed them.  Gathering all the strength she could master, Chloe cleared her throat and called, “Pollen.”

 

The girl looked around, her hand unconsciously searching for her bag.

 

“Pollen?”

 

Finally realizing that her purse was missing, Chloe began searching for it. Before she knew it, she was already pushing aside her bedroom’s door.

 

“Pollen?!”

 

Desperately rummaging through her pillows and under her bed,  Chloe tried to remember the last time she had seen her bag. Reconstructing her every step this day and recalling her last encounters, Chloe felt a lump forming in her throat. “Nath.”

 

* * *

 

_Storming past her, he opened the door leading to the building’s hallway. “Get out!”_

 

_His actions left Chloe dismayed. “Wh-What? But I just- Isn’t this what you wanted?” She clenched her fist and stomped her foot on the wooden floor. “Are you an idiot?! I just confessed!”_

 

_“No.” His eyes fixed on the floor as he tried to avoid her “Get out, Chloe.”_

 

_“Look, Nathaniel, It took a lot for me to―”_

 

_“To what, Chloe? To come here and make a fool out of me?” Nathaniel glared at her._

 

_She flinched as if his eyes had stung her. In her mind, she could almost laugh at the irony in that, after all, she was supposed to be Queen Bee herself._

 

_“Never once, have you done anything out of good intentions. You always want something.” He stepped closer to Chloe._

 

_“Natha―” she tried interrupting but Nathaniel pulled her by the wrist. Chloe could tell he was mad, she didn't understand why, or why he was being so forceful with her, they worked together as their alternate personas after all. But she knew that even if he was mad, Nathaniel would never really hurt her._

 

_Nathaniel wanted her out. He needed her to leave. For his sake._

 

_“Even if it’s to humiliate me and post it later on your social page, it’s always something,” he seethed through his teeth, stopping at his door and shoving  her out to the hall._

 

_“I didn’t tell you how I felt just so you could come and-” his gaze fell to their hands. Their fingers were now tangled. When had it happened, he didn’t know but as he wondered to himself, he heard Chloe’s voice._

 

_“I didn’t come here to humiliate you, you idiot…” she started, biting her lower lip._

 

_It felt off, he had never once heard that tone coming from her before, so he raised his head to look at her._

 

_“I don’t even have my pho- You have to listen to me!” she said as she choked up, not letting his hand go._

 

_“Chloe, sto-”_

 

_“No! You listen to me, tomato brain!” She reached up to his collar and yanked him down, forcing him to come face to face with her. He stared at her, eyes wide. “I didn’t come here as a prank. I didn’t come here for anything else than ME and what I want!” She pulled him closer, lips meeting as she closed the gap between them._

 

 _Nathaniel froze as soon as he felt Chloe’s lips on his. His heart felt heavy. His heartbeat felt as if it was trying to break out of his chest, all at the same time. He thought it was wrong, as he cupped her face_ _brushing his thumb along her cheek_ _. He thought it was wrong as he held her closer. His mind racing as her hands snaked through his hair. He didn’t want it to end, but they both needed to breathe at some point. He kissed her again, lazily parting his lips from hers, both dazed from the kiss as they tried to catch their breath, with eyes still closed, their foreheads leaned on each other and all wrongness pushed aside, it finally felt right to him and it felt right to her. Still drunk on his lips, Chloe cupped his cheek with her palm as he unconsciously leaned into her hand. She felt the warmth of his face and her heart was about to burst. For a moment she allowed herself to think, this is where she belonged._

 

_Nathaniel opened his eyes, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear._

 

_“Chloe…”_

 

_Tightness grew in his throat as he stared. Realization felt like a splash of cold water being dumped over him. Hearing him call her name, Chloe glanced up at him. But the expression she found on his face wasn’t the one she was expecting._

 

_“Nath-”_

 

_Nathaniel pushed himself back, letting go of her and covering his mouth as Chloe stared in confusion._

 

_“Nathaniel, what is wrong with-”_

 

_“Don’t…” He raised his hand while still covering his mouth with the other. “Chloe, go.” The feeling in his gut returning, he thought it felt wrong, hand falling to his side._

 

_Chloe wrinkled her brow and tried to reach for his hand again in an attempt to understand but he jerked it away from hers. She had tried to be honest with him, she followed her friend’s advice, didn't she? She wanted to know, what did she do wrong this time?_

 

_“Why…” Her eyes were desperately scanning for his._

 

_“I- I did everything right, didn’t I? I opened up to you, I let myself be vulnerable just so you would… humiliate me?” Tears threatened to fall from the edges of her eyes as she heard the most awful sound leave Nathaniel’s mouth. She felt her words were mocked as his eyes darkened, giving her a bitter laugh._

 

_“It feels like someone ripped your heart out and left you to die, doesn’t it?” he glared. “Did you ever wonder how you made me feel all those years ago at College? How humiliated I felt because of you? There it is-” his knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist tighter “-you have humiliated, no, you have humiliated everyone you know, Chloe. What for?! And even after knowing this, after everything you’ve done, like a fool… I still fell for your ‘redemption act’. Alya was right, I need to start standing up for myself and that means finally getting rid of you and your manipulating attitude.” He grabbed the handle of the door and slammed it, leaving a shocked Chloe outside._

 

_Nathaniel turned his back at the door, now facing the inside of his apartment. He stepped forward but his legs felt numb. Losing his footing, he stumbled back against the door and slid down to the floor.  Asking himself what he had done in a broken whisper, he dragged his hands over his head._

 

_Outside, Chloe felt herself pale at the sight of the door, Nathaniel’s last expression carved into her memory like a nightmare. Tears finally making their way down her face, she felt a whimper escape her lips and clenched her jaw to keep the rest bottled up. Even though her legs were walking automatically by now, she couldn’t feel anything aside from the throbbing pain that crept up her chest. And before she could notice, she was already running._

 

* * *

 

 

Having already arrived at the Eiffel, Ladybug did her best in keeping the akuma busy by playing a game of cat and mouse. In order to keep an eye on her, Carapace stood over the Eiffel tower’s ledge with Rena sitting on the rail to his side, trying to break the knot that held them together. They had no other option than to stand back and wait patiently for Chat and the rest to arrive after proving themselves to be more of a burden, than any help at all.

 

With every blow, Ladybug grew wary. She had avoided the akuma’s attacks for too long. She knew she had to come up with another tactic. In an effort to catch her breath, she hurled her yo-yo around the Akuma, hoping she could restrain him long enough for Chat to appear.

 

“Unhand me!” he growled, struggling against Ladybug’s hold.

 

“How about you _hang_ out here for a while?” Quickly realizing her mistake, she sighed, planting her hand across her face. Above her, she could hear a muffled chuckle coming from Carapace and Rena. Pushing all embarrassment aside, Ladybug walked up to one of the tower’s beams and fastened her yo-yo around it, enough to keep the akuma suspended for a while.

 

“It’s only a matter of time before you hand me your miraculous, Coccineus~” The akuma crooned as he swayed back and forth, an attempt to taunt Ladybug, no doubt. She turned to her friends, who kept the same position as they did before. Carapace sent her a concerned look. She knew he was worried. After all, it’s him and Chat who tend to protect them all.

 

Hearing Rena’s exasperated groan, Ladybug glanced at her.

 

“Still no progress with that knot, Rena?”

 

She shook her head with a sigh. “Sorry LB. I’ve tried everything and still nothing.”

 

“It’s fine, just keep trying.” She turned towards the akuma once more and moved around him, searching for something, a book, a paper, anything. Some sort of relic, maybe? She moved in a bit closer, hoping she could spot any missed detail.

 

Meanwhile, Rena stared at the knot around her and Carapace’s wrists with shoulders slouched, suddenly noticing that it tightened. Both looked at each other and back at the knot, curious as to what had caused the reaction.

 

A low rumbling caught Carapace’s attention. Turning his head towards where he thought it came from, he noted a strange mass creeping its way towards them. It seemed to notice his gaze and somehow sped up. Rena was still picking and pulling at their knot when Carapace yanked at her arm, bracing her with their linked hands. Immediately reaching back with his free hand, he hauled his shell before Rena and him, shielding them both.

 

“Woah! What―” Concerned, Rena turned her head to look at Carapace who held his shell steady against the random lashes that kept striking at it. Backs against the wall, they were trapped.

 

Carapace met her eyes, offering her an apologetic smile. “Babe, I don’t think this will be like any other akuma we’ve fought.”

 

She clasped his hand inside hers, with a cocky smile she unhooked her flute. “Then we better come up with a game plan and let LB know, mon choupinou.”

 

“Only way out is forward, you know.” With a nod of agreement, they placed their hands at the back of his shell and pushed forth, advancing against their opponent. Carapace lowered the shell enough to look ahead as Rena held her flute. Back against back, they stood their ground, watching, waiting for the mystery attacker to strike.

 

They became aware of the presence that surrounded them, black colored strands circled them in on the ground. Carapace was right and Rena knew it. This wasn’t an ordinary akuma. They needed to think outside the norm. Hopefully in time to face this new threat and warn Ladybug.

 

After a few minutes of scanning the akuma, Ladybug lifted her eyes enough to face him. He grinned at her. She hadn't noticed how close she was until now, causing Ladybug to cringe. About to step back, she heard Carapace call out, immediately feeling restrained. The akuma had latched on to her, tightly wrapping it’s legs around her waist.

 

“You see, Mon oisillon,” She felt the blood drain from her face as she watched the akuma lean it’s face closer to hers. “If you want to get something done, you need to follow through. Focus on the execution.” A sudden yank sent Ladybug’s yo-yo flying across the platform allowing the akuma, now facing Ladybug, to break free.

 

Ladybug could hear her friends at a distance, calling to her, asking her to break free as they seemed rather occupied themselves. She gritted her teeth and struggled but something was wrapping itself around her legs and waist, something she couldn't explain. It held her down, leaving her paralyzed. All she could do was watch the akuma stretch his hand, spreading his fingers wide as he summoned the rope looking weapon. Once it laid in his grasp, he lifted his gaze to contemplate her. He smiled.

“Do you know what all these Akumas you have faced up until now lack? Where they fail and I do not?” Looming up ahead of her, the akuma cradled Ladybug’s chin within his hand. She clenched her teeth as he lifted her face. “Discipline.”

 

“Hawkmoth has failed, time and time again because his champions lack discipline, they lack character. Real desire. But I? I shall cleanse the mind and spirit, rid the world of the non-committal fools! The people of Paris will finally be free!” He lashed his hand out. A gyre of small particles pivot around and into his hand as if swallowed by a vortex. They created a sort of fiber which twisted and braided itself together. Ladybug knew he was pointing in the exact direction Carapace and Rena Rouge were, but she couldn’t see them, she couldn’t turn or break free.

 

The Officiator cackled, sending shivers up Ladybug’s spine. Her friends were in danger.

 

“No!”

 

“No more heathens to destroy longing souls!” Desperation rushed through Ladybug’s veins as she jerked her shoulders up in an attempt to free herself.  “No more abandonment in an altar! No more tears to dry! Everyone will be responsible for their actions, faithful and devoted to each other as they should! All I need is to simply hand these silly trinquets over to Hawkmoth and everything will fall into place!”

 

Light enveloped them all, forcing Ladybug to tightly shut her eyes.

 

It was a deafening silence that surrounded Ladybug now. She felt unbalanced, disoriented. The world had lost its voice and she had been shoved inside a glass jar for observation. The light still pulsating against her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to open them. Even with them closed she felt it was too much to bear. Trying to hide from it, she turned her face.

 

Numbness crawled from her fingertips up to her shoulders.  She was trapped, her friends needed her and she needed to find this Akuma's relic. But she looked everywhere on him.  He didn't have anything on him aside from that giant knot he carries. She thought long and hard. Time seemed to pass in a slow pace, minutes turning to hours. Hours maybe even to days or years. It started to feel like she had been there forever. Slowly an image of someone she knew, carved it's way into her mind. Someone whose smile could shine just as bright.

 

“Chat…” Not knowing where she was or if she could get out played it's tricks on her. She wanted to stretch out her hands.  Reach for his. If anyone could help her figure this out, it was him.

 

A high-pitched shrill pierced her eardrums, shrieking louder and louder. She no longer felt the restraints from before, no. She felt light, almost like floating.

 

She could hear muffled noises under the ringing. She tried to associate familiar sounds with it. It sounded almost human. Words? Was somebody talking to her?

 

Warmth spread on her shoulder, and a voice began emerging. She could almost recognize it.

 

“L—ug!”

 

What was it saying? Where were Carapace and Rena? Where was Chat? What happened?

 

“La—ug!”

 

It became closer. The feeling of rising out of the water filled her.

 

“La–ybug!” the voice held her, shaking her by the shoulders in what seemed like an attempt to wake her from a daze.

 

“Hey! Ladybug snap out of it!”

 

With a large pop, sound flooded in again, along with her vision. The image before her was a smudge of a figure. She immediately recognised she was being carried, what she didn't know was by who.

 

“Marinette, hey,” the voice whispered as someone patted her cheek and brushed her bangs to the side, trying to make her focus on him.

 

He knew her? She squinted her eyes, adjusting her vision, soon to notice it was Le Paon. He smiled once she looked at him.

 

“Welcome back, LB” he lowered her “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah” Once her feet touched the ground she looked around, scanning, searching. “Where– where are the others?” panic quickly building through her.

 

Patting her shoulder, Le Paon nodded to the side. “Rena and Carapace are okay, they stayed behind holding the akuma back, we were mostly worried about you- Where's Chat? I thought he'd be here by now.”

 

Ladybug crossed her arms, one hand cupping her chin in thought. “He took Chloe back to her place, she seemed… oddly fragile and we thought it best to get her out of here.” She looked at him. “Do you know anything about that?”

 

Le Paon looked away biting his lower lip. “I might be—”

 

“There you are, Coccineus! I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t come back” The Akuma landed a few feet away from them.

 

Le Paon immediately pushed Ladybug behind him, as he hold out his tessen in his other hand.

 

“You!” The Akuma growled as he charged up to Paon who mirrored his action. “I will make an extraordinary example out of you and your feathers, ducky boy!”!”

 

Ladybug kept her eyes glued on both Paon and The Officiator as her hands searched her waist and hip for her yo-yo. She glanced at the floor around her. It was missing and she didn't have any other weapon to help Paon with. Her eyes absentmindedly turning back at him. He stood grounded in one spot as The Officiator aggressively slashed his knot repeatedly against his tessen. He saw an opening and countered the akuma’s last attack to push him back.

 

Ladybug ran up to him, placing her hand on Paon’s arm and gently squeezing. “Paon” she whispered. “My yo-yo, I don't have it, it must be with Rena and Carapace…”

 

Paon pressed his lips into a fine line. “But if he is here…” he glanced at ladybug who furrowed her brows.

 

“Looking for your friends?” Came a whisper disturbingly close. Immediately, both Ladybug and Le Paon sidestepped barely avoiding the attack that followed.

 

The Officiator cackled. “As much as I’d like to continue this little-” motioning his hand, he pressed his lips together in a mock  “-game of ours. I do have to be on my way.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what are you-” Cut off by a sudden yelp, Ladybug turned to find Le Paon being covered from head to toe by a black mass.

 

“Paon!” She ran towards him only to be yanked back by the wrists. Looking at her arm she saw black colored strands quickly making their way up her arm. This was the second time this kind of panic had run through her body. Ladybug needed to come up with a plan to get Le Paon and herself out of here and back to find the others.

 

She pulled on her arm, yet the strands merged with one another, making it impossible for her to set it free. The strands formed the same black mass that had Le Paon trapped. Ladybug looked back at where Le Paon should’ve been, only to be met by the empty space he left behind. She was alone. She could feel restrained again as the strands covered her arms and feet.

 

With a small gesture of his hand, the akuma beckoned the black mass closer. Dragging Ladybug along with it. “Now.” The Officiator smiled, causing her to grit her teeth. “Where was I, my little bug? Ah, yes. Your earrings.”

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as soon as his hand reached for her ear. Even as she struggled, jerking her face to the side, it wasn’t enough to keep him from pulling one of her earrings off. A glow, slowly began to run up her arm, causing fine rays of light to shine through the small spaces between the threads. The same side where her Miraculous was currently missing.

 

The Officiator, who now inspected the miniature trinket Hawkmoth was so obsessed with, grinned. “To think, such a small insignificant stone can cause such a big commotion.”

 

Looking down at the (clearly distressed) girl, he reached for the other. Color quickly left her face, she didn’t know how she would escape this situation, let alone the akuma. Even if she managed to escape the strands that held her down. She would be Ladybug no more. Not without that other earring. And running around the rooftops, dodging him as her civilian self, wasn’t exactly ideal.

 

Tightly closing her eyes and pressing her lips. The only question to cross her mind was a simple and final, _Is this it?_

 

 

**Character Concepts:**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a good and wise friend always says... "ruh roh" 
> 
> Firstly, if you are reading this now, I salute you and appreciate you for making it to the end of this chapter. This silly thing took me, not gonna lie, almost 4-5 months to do. I don't write, like, at all. Which means once I finished this I did a small victory dance. This was supposed to be a One-Shot as a gift for my super lovely friend powerdragonmoon, as a thank you for always being supportive and because thanks to her I met lovely people.
> 
> Second, I want to thank everyone who helped me in this! So shout out to you all!!!


End file.
